


Universe

by fuckyouall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyouall/pseuds/fuckyouall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was the centre of his universe, and everything else spun around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Universe

“The Universe is all of time and space and its contents. The Universe includes [planets](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Planet), [stars](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star), [galaxies](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Galaxy), the contents of [intergalactic space](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Outer_space#Intergalactic_space), the smallest [subatomic particles](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Subatomic_particle), and all [matter](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Matter) and [energy](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Energy).” That’s all he knew about the universe, but right now, Dean was the centre of _his_ universe, and everything else spun around him. What a fool he was, to think that the boy with the greenest eyes he’s ever seen would reciprocate his feelings. While they sat there, under the tree, Castiel had a book in his hands, but he couldn’t care less: you see, whenever he was around the Winchester boy, everything else was background, nothing else mattered when they were side by side, or face to face. He was watching Dean read Da Vinci’s Code, his expressions change as he got to the best part of the book, and every enigma they deciphered along the story, Dean smiled. Every time the wind blows, some levees fall, others just move, and some rays of sunshine would appear in the boy’s face, letting Castiel get a glimpse of his freckles. Castiel was surprised to know that this boy; his best friend, never fails to amaze him since they were kids to this day.

July 12th, 2006

_Dean was going to the tree house, to read the new comic books his mom got him, as a reward for taking good care of Sammy, which made Sam a little mad, because why on earth should his brother be rewarded for doing his job? However, of course, Mary didn’t see it that way. She told her younger son that sometimes, when you do something good, the universe rewards you, because you deserve, because you did good, so she would do the same thing for her beautiful boys. When he got to the little tree house his dad build for him and Cas, he found his best friend up there terrified, and with tears streaming down his face._

_“Cas, sweetie, what happened? Why are you here by yourself?” That’s what they called each other sometimes. Cas’s mom, Naomi and Dean’s mom called them that all the time, so they figured it wouldn’t be a problem if they called each other like that, and well, their moms didn’t see a problem, just laughed it off._

_“Michael and Luke were fighting again, and Luke punched Michael and they made mom cry, so Gabriel got scared and cried too. Everything’s a mess, Dee” Dean knew that sometimes Castiel’s house would become a ring because of the older ones, and everything fell apart, Cas had to pick up the pieces with his mom. “Luke said he got to college, so he could finally get out of here and stay away from dad and Michael. Mom felt so guilty and I couldn’t be there, not this time, I can’t take it anymore”_

_“Cas, it’s okay, it’s not your job to clean up the mess they always make. And Luke is leaving, so they’ll stop fighting, everything will be fine. I’m here for you” Castiel always felt that everything bad that happened was his fault, and Dean’s little heart would just break. “My mom once told me and Sammy that the universe rewards you for doing a good thing, and everything you do is amazing, you’ll get a good reward”_

And he got it, it was right there in front of him, everything he always wanted and desired. Although he didn’t really believed he was good enough for Dean, or deserved him, he’d do anything to be enough, even if it meant to never have Dean in a romantic way, the way he always dreamed of. His reward was this boy, with beautiful green eyes and a heart made of gold.

February 17th 2011

_“Dean, do you remember Meg?” Castiel asked Dean with a worried look, almost like he was sorry for something._

_“Yeah, why you ask?”_

_“Well, I just came from her house – we were supposed to make the biology homework – but then she kissed me”  Dean could actually feel his heart breaking and his entire body freeze, which sucked, because his plan was to always act cool when Cas kissed someone, so he wouldn’t find out his crush._

_“So… Uh, ho-well-wow w-was it?” Way to go, smartass._

_“It was nice, sure, but…”_ she wasn’t you “ _you know, I think I’d rather have focused on the actual homework”_

Dean liked Meg, he thought he was funny, but he would never admit it to Cas. A lot of girls would usually flirt with him and Dean, but Cas always laughed and walked away, Dean, flirted back, instead, pissing Cas off. Now, after several conversations with Jo and Charlie, he could finally admit to himself that he was in love with Dean Winchester.

“Hey Cas, you were right, this book’s pretty awesome” Dean said smiling getting him out of his thoughts, and when Cas looked at him his smile grew wider, his stomach fluttering, full of butterflies. They’re in love, and right now it’s all that matters, even if they don’t know that their feelings for each other are mutual. But that’s okay, as long as they’re together. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is it. i'm officially writing fluff things. ew.


End file.
